Get Well Soon
by strynine
Summary: Bagaimana kondisi Mark setelah selesai promosi bersama 127 dilanjutkan promosi bersama Dream? Apakah ia kuat mengikutinya? Sudah dalam 10 bulan ia tidak memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Taeyong saat tahu Mark pingsan? Dan apa yang terjadi antara kedua rapper itu? (Taeyong x Mark) NCT. Taemark. Slight!Nomin. BL


**Get Well Soon**

Taeyong, Lee x Mark, Lee

NCT

 **Warning! BxB! Don't read if you don't like! Typo(s) everywhere**

 **By Suh**

* * *

" _Gamsahamnida_!"

Keenam pemuda diruangan tersebut membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, berterima kasih kepada _ssaem_ mereka yang sabar melatih mereka untuk comeback kali ini. Setelah _ssaem_ -nya pergi, mereka langsung merebahkan diri. Kecuali _leader_ mereka. Ia pergi ke pojok ruangan untuk mengambil beberapa botol minuman dan diberikannya kepada kelima member lainnya.

"Istirahatlah. Dua jam lagi kita akan melakukan photoshoot untuk covernya."

Kelima pemuda itu mengangguk, tangan mereka menerima botol minuman yang diberikan Mark. Mark tersenyum kecil. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jeno lalu merebahkan dirinya. Matanya ia biarkan terpejam, mengistirahatkan badan dan juga pikirannya sejenak. Sungguh, ia benar-benar lelah. Setelah selesai dengan promosi bersama 127, sekarang ia akan melakukan promosi bersama dengan Dream. Ia menikmatinya, namun bisakah ia mendapatkan sedikit waktu untuk istirahat?

"Mark- _hyung_ , kalau ingin tidur disofa saja. Nanti badan _hyung_ sakit semua."

Mark membuka matanya saat member paling muda disana bersuara. Ia menatap Jisung yang menatapnya. Mark kembali mendudukkan dirinya, tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Jisung.

"Aku tak apa. Jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Bagaimana kami tidak khawatir, _hyung_? Kau sama sekali tidak ada waktu istirahat yang cukup setelah kau debut. Ditambah dengan acara _rapper_ apalah itu."

Mark memutar bola matanya malas, menatapnya datar. "Kau juga sama denganku. Jadi lebih baik kau diam."

Jeno mendengus kesal melihat Mark dan Haechan yang saling menatap dengan tajam. Tangannya mengambil handuk yang bertengger rapih dilehernya, lalu ia hempaskan kearah muka mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah. Kalian berdua yang paling lelah diantara kami berempat. Jadi lebih baik gunakan waktu kalian untuk istirahat daripada bertengkar tidak jelas seperti ini. Lagian masalahnya juga sepele."

Mark mengangguk malas-lebih baik mengiyakan perkataan Jeno jika anak itu sudah berkata-lumayan-panjang seperti itu. Sedangkan Haechan, ia melemparkan botol minumnya yang kosong kearah muka Jeno yang sayangnya bisa ditepis dengan mudah olehnya. Jeno mengambil botol tersebut dan dilempar balik ke arah Haechan. Haechan mendengus kesal saat botol tersebut sukses mengenai kepalanya.

"Kangen Nana- _hyung_."

Perdebatan Haechan dan Jeno terhenti saat suara merdu Chenle terdengar. Chenle menatap _hyung_ -nya dengan tatapan sedih. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu Jaemin dikarenakan _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu sedang mendapatkan perawatan. Dia berharap jika mereka akan tampil lagi dipanggung bersama, namun takdir berkata lain. Jaemin harus kembali mendapat perawatan. Padahal akhir tahun kemarin _hyung_ -nya itu sudah sehat.

Semua yang berada disana mengangguk-menyetujui perkataan Chenle. "Aish! Kenapa suasananya tiba-tiba jadi gini? Ayolah, kita masih bisa bertemu deng-"

"Apakah aku telat datang? Sepertinya kalian sudah selesai latihan." Ucapan Renjun terpotong dengan kekehan dari seseorang. Mata mereka langsung menuju sumber suara, dimana orang yang mengeluarkan kekehannya tadi.

"JAEMIN/HYUNG!"

Sontak, kelima pemuda disana berdiri dan berlari kearah sosok yang ada didepan pintu. Mereka berlima dengan heboh memeluk sosok yang tadi mereka bicarakan. Dan seketika ruang latihan mereka menjadi ribut.

" _Hyung_ , Jisung kangen!"

"Keterlaluan, Jaem! Kenapa baru datang sekarang hah?"

" _Hyung_! Kapan balik ke dorm lagi?"

"Jeno kayak orang kehilangan tujuan kalau gak ada kamu, Jaem."

"Yo! _My partner in crime is back_!"

Mark tertawa melihat adik-adiknya. Ia berdiri, menghampiri keenam adiknya. Ia sedikit menggeser badan Chenle yang berada didepan Jaemin lalu memeluk Jaemin. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Jaemin. Jaemin terkekeh saat _leader_ -nya melakukan hal tersebut.

Mark melepas pelukannya. Matanya tidak sengaja bertemu tatapan mematikan dari salah satu membernya, namun ia abaikan saja. Matanya kembali menatap Jaemin yang bercanda dengan Haechan. Keningnya mengerut saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Jaem, kau datang kesini sendiri?"

Jaemin menggeleng. "Bersama Taeyong- _hyung_. Tapi tadi dia pamit pergi ke studio."

Jeno merangkul bahu Jaemin, menariknya untuk duduk disofa. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat, ia berbisik kepada Mark.

"Temui _partner_ mu. Jangan ganggu kami."

.

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas didepannya saat seseorang masuk kedalam studio. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat Mark yang masuk dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sedang latihan?"

Mark mendudukkan dirinya didepan Taeyong. Kepalanya ia rebahkan diatas meja. "Sudah selesai. Jeno menyuruhku untuk datang kesini."

"Jeno? Ah! Aku mengerti kenapa dia menyuruhmu kesini."

Mark mendelik kesal saat mendengar tawa dari hyung-nya. " _I know_. Tapi tidak harus sampai mengusirku dari sana!"

"Kau sering memanjakan Jaemin. Makanya itu dia mengusirmu dari sana."

"Diam _hyung_!" Mark menyumpal mulut Taeyong dengan kertas yang sudah ia remukkan. Mark tertawa melihat muka kesal Taeyong.

"Sudah! _Hyung_ lanjutin saja buat liriknya. Aku ingin tidur." Mark kembali merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. Baru saja matanya akan terpejam, ia terkejut saat badannya terangkat. Matanya membelalak saat melihat Taeyong sedang menggendongnya.

"Ya _hyung_! Turunkan aku!"

Taeyong mendengus kesal. Ia menghempaskan badan Mark keatas sofa. "Jangan tidur sembarangan. Nanti badanmu sakit semua."

Mark menelus punggungnya yang sakit. Mulutnya bergumam tidak jelas, tapi isinya adalah umpatan yang ditujukan untuk leader utama grupnya. Ia lebih suka tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti tadi daripada harus tidur di sofa sempit seperti ini.

"Berhenti mengumpat atau aku akan mengunci mulutmu."

"Akan kulaporkan ke Johnny- _hyung_ jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam!"

* * *

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin menginap di dorm. Boleh, kan?"

"Bukannya kau belum boleh kembali ke dorm? Kau juga harus masih menjalani perawatan. Jika kau ingin bermain di dorm boleh, tapi malamnya kau harus pulang ke rumah."

Jaemin mengembungkan pipinya, menatap Taeyong kesal. Ia melipat tangannya didada, berlagak marah kepada hyung-nya. Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sudah terlalu hafal dengan kelakuan adiknya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah. Hanya untuk malam ini, _okay_? Jangan lupa beritahu orangtuamu kalau kau menginap di dorm."

" _Assa_! _Hyung_ yang terbaik!" Jaemin melompat-lompat senang. Lalu ia memeluk Taeyong dengan erat. Taeyong tertawa, lega mengetahui adiknya masih bersikap seperti biasa walau ia sedang sakit.

"Masuklah. Sebagian member sedang berkumpul diruang tengah. Aku akan membuatkan coklat untukmu."

Jaemin mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia buru-buru melepaskan sepatunya lalu berlari kedalam tanpa menaruh sepatunya dirak. Lalu terdengar suara heboh member-membernya. Taeyong terkekeh pelan. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak-tidak lupa dengan sepatu Jaemin juga. Saat ia melewati ruang tengah, suara rengekan Jaemin terdengar. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan lanjut melangkah memasuki dapur.

Taeyong mengernyit bingung saat melihat Johnny ada didepan kompor dapurnya. Karena takut terjadi sesuatu, ia segera menghampiri pria tinggi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Taeyong sedikit menarik badan Johnny kebelakang-tepatnya agar pria tersebut jauh dari kompor didepannya. Matanya melihat panci diatas kompor yang menyala, sedikit melihat apa yang dimasak oleh membernya yang paling tinggi itu.

"Kenapa tidak meminta Jaehyun yang memasak?"

"Jaehyun sedang keluar bersama Doyoung. Katanya menemani Doyoung pergi untuk membeli hadiah."

"Taeil _hyung_?"

Johnny memutar bola matanya malas. Jarinya mendorong kening Taeyong pelan. "Lupa jangan dipelihara! Taeil _hyung_ balik ke rumahnya."

Taeyong menggaruk kepalanya. Dirinya mendorong badan Johnny untuk keluar dari area'nya'. "Biar aku saja yang memasak. Kau kumpul saja di ruang tengah. Ada Jaemin."

Bukannya menurut, Johnny malah menarik kursi yang ada disana dan menduduki dirinya dikursi tersebut. "Ada Jaemin? Diruang tengah ada Ten? Lebih baik aku disini daripada mendengar du-Heh! Jangan main pukul kepala!"

Taeyong menatap datar, tangannya siap memukul kembali kepala pria didepannya jika dia tidak mencium bau tidak sedap. Buru-buru Taeyong menghampiri kompornya dan-

"John, kau makan masakanmu sendiri. Sayang kalau dibuang begitu saja." Taeyong mengangkat panci tersebut dan menaruhnya dimeja-tepat didepan Johnny. Johnny menghela nafas kasar, selalu saja ia yang harus memakan masakan yang-ugh tidak perlu disebutkan. Jika ia masih melanjutkan masakannya, ia yakin tidak akan seperti ini. Dengan terpaksa Johnny pun memasukkan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Taeyong yang melihat itu tersenyum geli. Ia berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat. Ia tidak mau adiknya menunggu lebih lama, jadi harus dengan cepat ia membuat coklat tersebut. Saking fokus dengan masakannya, Taeyong hanya mengungam pelan saat Johnny memanggilnya.

"Kau dengan Mark bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Taeyong menatap Johnny sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya. Johnny menopang dagunya, menatap teman satu linenya malas.

"Dia sudah sadar?"

"Astaga John! Kalau bicara langsung _to the point_! Jangan setengah-setengah kayak gitu."

"Okay. _Mark knows if you love him_? Atau dia malah sama sekali tidak tahu? Atau di-Oke! Oke! Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi!"

Johnny mengangkat tangannya saat melihat Taeyong siap melempar spatulanya dari tempat ia berdiri. Lebih baik ia diam daripada spatula panas itu melayang dan mengenai mukanya. Oh _that's hell_!

"Kau bilang tadi langsung _to the point_. Itu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Johnny kembali bicara saat Taeyong kembali fokus dengan masakannya.

" _Just shut up_! Itu urusanku. Sebaiknya kau urus masalahmu sendiri. Kau tahu, aku capek mendengar curhatan dua orang itu. Lebih baik kau berpikir mana yang harus kau pilih. Jung _or_ Kim."

Johnny mendengus kesal. Jika Taeyong berkata menggunakan-sedikit-kosakata bahasa Inggris, maka artinya Taeyong sedang tidak ingin membahas topik itu. Dan lagi, apa-apaan dia, mengatakan jika dirinya mempunyai masalah. Padahal Johnny sama sekali tidak merasa jika dia mempunyai masalah.

Johnny bangkit dari duduknya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jaehyun berlari kearahnya-atau lebih tepat kearah dapur-dengan tergesa.

" _Jay, what's wrong_?"

"Mark, **hyung**. Mark-"

"Ada apa dengannya?" Taeyong muncul dari belakang Johnny, dirinya menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mark pingsan saat melakukan photoshoot, _hyung_."

.

Taeyong memasuki kamar Mark-Haechan sambil membawa kompresan. Ia meletakkan benda tersebut di atas meja. Ia melihat Jisung dan Chenle yang masih betah duduk dipinggir kasur Mark sambil memerhatikan kondisi leader mereka. Taeyong tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengusak pelan rambut keduanya.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Biar _hyung_ yang mengurusnya. Besok kalian masih ada latihan. _Hyung_ gak mau kalian kurang istirahat."

Jisung dan Chenle saling bertukar pandang dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Taeyong dan Mark yang sudah tertidur.

Taeyong mengambil kompresan tadi dan meletakkannya di kening Mark. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur, memerhatikan wajah lelah milik Mark. Taeyong menghela nafas pelan, melihat kesayangannya sakit dirinya juga ikut merasa sakit.

"Keras kepala. Kalau sudah tahu kondisi tubuh kayak begini, kenapa masih dipaksa? Terserah apa itu _professional_! Kalau udah tahu capek kenapa kemarin gak nolak?"

Taeyong membalik kompresan tersebut. Tangannya merapihkan rambut Mark. Mulutnya mengugamkan rasa kekesalannya. Terlalu fokus sampai tidak sadar jika Mark sudah menatapnya.

" _Hyung_ , berisik!"

Taeyong sedikit tersentak, matanya menatap Mark. "Kau terbangun? Mau minum?"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Jarinya menunjuk remote pengatur suhu ruangan. Pandangan Taeyong mengikuti apa yang ditunjuk oleh Mark. Ia mengambil remote tersebut dan bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan remote tersebut.

"Disini terlalu dingin, _hyung_. Naikkan suhunya."

"Ini sudah standar."

"Naikkan saja, _hyung_."

Taeyong mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh Mark. Dinaikkan suhu dalam ruang tersebut. Sebenernya, suhu yang tadi sudah membuat Taeyong merasa kepanasan. Dan sekarang, dia benar-benar merasa kepanasan.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" Mark bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke headboard.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tidak lanjut tidur? Kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Nanti tidurnya, _hyung_."

Setelah Mark selesai berbicara, suasana canggung langsung menyelimuti mereka. Taeyong yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan Mark yang memejamkan matanya.

" _Hyung, i want to tell something_." Taeyong menatap Mark bingung, tapi matanya menyuruh Mark untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

" _I fell in love_."

" _With who_?"

" _Our member_." Mark mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak mau matanya bertemu dengan mata Taeyong. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ah apakah dia sekarang punya penyakit jantung?

" _With you, hyung_."

Taeyong menatap Mark, terkejut. Mark masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Mukanya sudah memerah sampai telinga. Ia mengibaskan tangannya didepan mukanya.

Taeyong tersenyum. Tangannya meraih tangan Mark lalu digenggamnya, mengelus pelan tangan tersebut. " _Thanks for your love,_ Mark."

Mark mengangguk pelan. Ia masih belum berani menatap Taeyong. Yaampun, kenapa dia jadi seperti anak perempuan kalau seperti ini? Memalukan.

Taeyong mendengus kesal saat Mark terua menarap ke arah dinding didepannya. Tangannya memegang tengkuk Mark, memaksa Mark menatapnya. Mark membelalakkan matanya saat Taeyong menatapnya tajam.

"Jaga kesehatan. Kalau capek bilang sama manager minta waktu istirahat. Jangan paksain kalau badan udah gak kuat lagi." Taeyong mengelus pelan rambut Mark. Mark yang mendengar nasihat dari Taeyong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Cepat sembuh." Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pria yang ada didepannya. Dahinya dengan dahi Mark-yang kompresnya sudah hilang entah kemana- sudah bersentuhan, tetapi Mark dengan kasar mendorong bahu Taeyong menjauh. Taeyong baru akan membuka mulutnya sebelum-

"Uhuk!"

Mark terbatuk-batuk. Taeyong segera mengambil minum dan memberikannya kepada Mark. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Mark.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Mark mengangguk, ia memberikan gelasnya kepada Taeyong. Ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan saputangan yang ada dinakasnya. Matanya menatap Taeyong yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tak apa, _hyung_. Besok pagi juga sudah seperti biasa. Jangan khawatir."

Tepat setelah Mark menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibirnya dan bibir Taeyong bersentuhan. Matanya tambah membelalak saat Taeyong melumat pelan bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya seketika kosong.

Taeyong melepas ciumannya, matanya menatap dalam Mark. Dirinya tertawa saat melihat Mark yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Anggap saja itu obat penyembuh batuk-batuk."

Mark memukul kepala Taeyong pelan, tangannya ia pakai untuk menutup mukanya yang makin memerah. Memerah karena panas dan malu.

"Ya! Kenapa ditutup mukanya hm? _Hyung_ jadi gak bisa liat."

"Apaan sih, _hyung_? Udah! Malu!"

"TAEYONG HYUNG, MAU NGAPAIN MARK HYUNG? KOK DIATAS BADAN MARK HYUNG SIH?"

Teriakan Haechan seketika membuat semua member disana berkumpul didepan kamar Mark.

 **E N D**

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaa

Huffttt~ ini ff pertama yang **Suh** buat. Jadi harap dimaklumi, masih pemula wkwkwk

Ah, thanks for my **Jeff** yang udah kasih support setiap hari wkwkwk walau harus teriak-teriakan dulu yekan wkwkwk

And also thanks for my lovely friends **moccatm12** yang nyemangatin buat bikin ff taemark wkwkwk ayo kita lestarikan ff our lovely otp kkk

Ah udah gak tau mau ngomong apalagi wkwkwk

 **So, wanna review?**


End file.
